1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices for holding and supporting excess material extending over and beyond the edges of a craft type frame.
2. Background Information
Numerous shapes, sizes and styles of craft frames have previously been developed to facilitate handling of a piece of material being worked on by a craft practitioner. These frames are generally designed to pull taught the craft material to facilitate sewing, stitching and other detail work. The excess material which is not pulled taught by the craft frame generally hangs loose below the frame. The loose, excess material tends to drag on the floor and becomes soiled and dirty or interferes with sewing and stitching.
Devices have been developed for holding or supporting the excess material extending below an embroidery hoop. However these devices are not readily useable with different sizes and styles of craft frames for supporting the excess material extending below these frames. Additionally, these devices are not adapted for use in supporting excess material extending below a planar surface such as a table top for a sewing table.